SAFE ME, HYUNG
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Mereka mungkin tidak menyadari apa yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan, namun saat ketakutan itu datang, rasa itu akan menguar dengan sendirinya, hingga salah satu dari mereka yakin dengan apa yang ia rasakan melebihi dari sekedar rasa sayang. WONKYU, Request by @Game407 , Hope u like it.


Qtalita new story

.

Requested By Game407

.

.

Wonkyu, a little bit sad

.

.

But happy ending (Maybe)

.

.

Kyuhyun masih mengenakan piyama ketika Kangin melintas di depannya dengan memakai setelan rapih, penampilannya bertolak belakang dengan semua hyungnya saat ini.

"Benar kau tidak akan ikut Kyukyu?" Ryeowook atau akrab disapa Wookie menepuk bahunya, menyerahkan segelas coklat panas. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku harus latihan drama terbaruku hari ini" Lirihnya sambil menyesap coklat panas. Wookie mengangguk.

"Padahal ini hari bahagia Sungmin, dia pasti kecewa kau tidak bisa hadir" Heechul mengenakan sepatu kulit hitamnya disamping Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah memberitahunya semalam" Kyuhyun angkat kaki setelah meletakkan cangkir kosongnya, ia mendekati Kamar mandi, menghela nafas panjang sebelum masuk.

Leeteuk dan Donghae yang baru saja selesai bersiap dan sibuk mencari Kyuhyun di kamarnya.

"Kyuhyun di kamar mandi hyung" Eunhyuk berujar dari pintu, ia sudah selesai berpakaian dan sudah siap berangkat.

"HHh, kalau begitu lebih baik kita berangkat saja, hyung takut kita terlambat" Leeteuk berpesan pada dongsaengnya, namja berkarisma itu mendekati kamar mandi di sudut ruangan, mengetuk pintunya pelan.

"Kyu, kami berangkat dulu, jangan lupa makan malam, kami tidak ingin kau sakit, Arraseo"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam, Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang lagi, ia mengangkat bahu saat diperhatikan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Mereka mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun, bukan! Bukan karena ia tidak ingin Sungmin melanjutkan kehidupan barunya, tapi karena hal lain, hal yang menurut mereka sedikit tidak masuk akal.

Mereka mengenal Kyuhyun, namja bungsu mereka yang berfikiran jauh, mengantisipasi semua hal, sekecil apapun itu, dan tidak jarang semua hal itu terbukti suatu hari nanti dan Kyuhyun dengan wajah kecewanya akan berkata 'Yang aku takutkan terjadi juga'. Seperti saat Kibum dan Hangeng meninggalkan Super Junior, lalu saat Kangin terlibat perkelahian, bahkan kecelakaan 2007 silam, Kyuhyun sudah memprediksikan semuanya dengan mengantisipasi hal-hal kecil, meskipun itu tidak bisa mengubah apapun. Seperti kala ini, Semalam namja Cho itu tidak tertidur sama sekali, sekitar pukul 2 dini hari ia mengetuk pintu kamar Leeteuk, menangis meraung-raung dalam pelukan hyung tertuanya, saat ditanya alasannya ia hanya berbisik lirih 'Kalian akan meninggalkanku, satu persatu'.

Leeteuk menepuk bahu Donghae, mengajak salah satu Dongsaengnya itu untuk tidak terlalu khawatri pada Kyuhyun, ia yakin Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja selama mereka menghadiri pernikahan Sungmin.

"Hyung, tapi.." Donghae menatap pintu kamar mandi itu lekat.

"Tenanglah, dia akan baik-baik saja, beri Kyuhyun waktu"

"Tapi kau tahu kekhawatirannya bukan karena ini.." Donghae masih bersikeras, ia bahkan menarik lengannya yang ditahan Leeteuk.

"Hyung, apa karena.." Wookie berbisik lirih dibelakang Heechul, Leeteuk yang menangkap kekhawatiran itu haya tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, hyung tahu semuanya" Jawabnya.

"Tapi.."Kangin mengenterupsi.

"Sudah sudah, sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang"

Leeteuk melirik pintu kamar mandi itu sekilas sebelum meninggalkan ruangan bersama Member lainnya.

Tak ada yang tahu jika Kyuhyun tengah menangis dalam diam dibawah shower yang mengguyur tubuhnya, meredam isakannya.

...

Suasana suram tercipta dengan sendirinya di ruangan sepi itu, jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 itu artinya sumpah suci itu sudah terlaksana. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, bukan! Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tegaskan, ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan pernikahan ini, ia bahkan merasa sangat bahagia, ia mengenal Saeun, Yeoja yang kini menjadi istri Sungmin, yeoja berhati lembut dan memang bisa menjadi pendamping Sungmin.

Mungkin tidak akan ada yang mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun begitu terpuruk hari ini, ia bahkan rela berbohong hanya untuk tidak ikut dalam pernikahan hari ini, ia tidak ingin bertemu seseorang untuk sementara. Paling tidak sampai ia bisa mengerti apa yang ia rasakan.

Tok tok tok

Pintu utama di ketuk seseorang, Kyuhyun meletakkan handuk yang sedari tadi masih bertengger di kepalanya yang basah, ia mengacak rambutnya sembari berjalan menuju pintu utama. Mungkin hanya pengantar pizza seperti yang ia pesan beberapa menit yang lalu, sungguh ia tidak berniat menikmati hidangan yang Wookie siapkan, tidak akan selama ia hanya sendiri.

Cklek.

"Hyung?"

Siwon tersenyum dengan mengangkat beberapa bungkus makanan di tangannya.

"Kau pasti belum makan saeng"

Siwon menerobos masuk, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menutup pintu dan menguncinya, ia lalu mengikuti Siwon yang sedang sibuk mengeluarkan berporsi-porsi makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Siwon dengan setelan Tuxedo hitamnya.

"Kau tidak.."

"Hyung menjemputmu, Teukie hyung bilang kau ada jadwal latihan drama, tapi aku bertemu manajer di lobby dan katanya kau free hari ini"

"Kau sudah berada disana?" Kyuhyun membuka plastik penutup Jajangmyeon dengan pelan.

"Ya, hanya sampai lobby saat hyung tidak melihat kau bersama teukie hyung" Siwon kembali tersenyum, mengambil posisi duduk di depan Kyuhyun lalu melahap satu porsi jajangmyeon.

"Hyung datang menjemputku?"

Siwon mengangguk, menyodorkan sumpit ke depan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi hyung" Lirih Kyuhyun, mengunyah mie hitam khas itu.

"Wae?"

"A-aku.. a-aku.." Tiba-tiba suara Kyuhyun tercekat di tenggorokannya, jemarinya bergetar. Siwon menghela nafas, membersihkan sudut mulutnya menggunakan tissue. Ia memandang Kyuhyun lekat, lama sekali sampai Kyuhyun membalas tatapannya, Siwon tersenyum lagi.

"Karena kau tidak ingin melihatku menjadi Best Man Sungmin hyung?"

Kalimat Siwon telak memukulnya, Kyuhyun menunduk, meremas jari jemarinya tidak nyaman, apalagi Saat Siwon malah berdiri, mengambil minuman dingin di kulkas dan menenggaknya cepat. Siwon meninggalkan meja makan lalu duduk bersandar di sofa ruang tengah, Kyuhyun tidak beranjak, jarak mereka tidak lah jauh, tidak dibatasi sekat apapun.

"Maaf, kemarilah saeng" Bisik Siwon menepuk-nepuk sofa disampingnya. Ia melirk Kyuhyun yang masih setia menatapnya dan mulai berjalan pelan, mengikuti isyarat tangan Siwon yang meminta Kyuhyun untuk duduk disampingnya

"Aku takut hyung, takut jika kita benar-benar tidak akan menjadi 'kita' setelah ini, mimpi buruk selalu menghantuiku, sama seperti saat Kibum dan Hangeng hyung pergi, sama seperti kecelakaan itu, Aku takut" Kyuhyun menumpahkan semua keluh kesahnya, ya hanya kepada Siwon ia bisa bebas mengutarakan semuanya, disamping latar belakang sifat mereka yang sama, Siwon memang selalu ada untuknya, contohnya sekarang, Siwon masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk menemui Kyuhyun bahkan saat ia sudah berada di pagelaran berlangsung, meskipun ia merangkap sebagai Seorang Best Man yang akan mengucapkan sepatah kata untuk mempelai pengantin di akhir acara.

Siwon mengelus kepala Kyuhyun, dongsaeng kesayangannya yang akan selalu seperti itu. ia mengerti kekhawatiran yang dialami Kyuhyun, bohong jika ia juga tidak merasakannya, ia bahkan sedikit terpukul melihat beragam reaksi ELF mengenai pernikahan ini.

"Hyung tidak akan pernah pergi Kyu"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Hyung, kapan kau akan menikah?"

Siwon menarik tangannya dari kepala Kyuhyun, ia tampak berfikir sesaat sebelum ia kembali tersenyum.

"jangan tersenyum seperti itu, kau tampak bodoh"

Siwon tertawa, Kyuhyun yang seperti ini yang ia inginkan, bermulut pedas namun tetap menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Lalu kapan kau akan menikah Kyu?" Siwon menimang-nimang tangan Kyuhyun di telapak tangannya, kebiasaan Siwon sejak mengenal Kyuhyun. Baginya tangan dengan jari-jari lentik itu mengingatkannya pada Jiwon, adiknya. Adiknya yang seorang yeoja, jemari Kyuhyun terlalu lentik untuk ukuran namja.

"Entah, mungkin saat aku memasuki usia 40an, saat tidak akan ada lagi ELF yang menangisiku" Kyuhyun ikut memainkan jari Siwon yang lebih kasar dari jarinya, mengusap permukaan telapak tangan Siwon, mengikuti garis-garisnya.

"Baguslah.." Lega Siwon. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, mengayun-ayunkannya keatas.

"Hm?"

"Hyung akan menikah setelah kau menikah Kyu"

"..." Kyuhyun terdiam dengan mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Bukankah hyung sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu? Lalu akan tetap seperti itu sampai seseorang bisa menggantikan hyung, Ya calon istrimu kelak"

Kyuhyun merasa tertohok lagi, Menikah? Calon istri? Ia berjengit sendiri mengingatnya, saat satu persatu member memilih untuk menikah dan akhirnya meninggalkannya sendiri, termasuk Siwon, Siwon hyungnya, menggantikan? Jadi Siwon tidak akan ada lagi saat ia sudah menikah?. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak mau itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menikah di usia 80 tahun saja" Kyuhyun terkekeh sendiri mendengar idenya. Siwon menyentil dahi Kyuhyun gemas.

"Tidak akan ada yang mau menikahi kakek-kakek seperti itu"

Kyuhyun mengelus dahinya, lalu memukul lengan Siwon sedikit keras.

"Dan tidak akan ada juga yang akan menikahi jompo sepertimu hyung"

Siwon tertawa, ingin sekali ia memeluk kyuhyun, tapi ia ingin menyadari satu hal, satu hal yang membuatnya susah tidru sejak mengenal Kyuhyun, terlalu lama? Ya Siwon terlalu lama menyadarinya.

"Aku bisa menikahimu"

Deg.

Tawa Kyuhyun lenyap, ia memandang Siwon dengan tatapan heran dan bingung, Sementara Siwon tidak menunjukkan reaksi penyesalan, ia bahkan memperbaiki rambut poni Kyuhyun yang nakal memasuki mata caramel itu.

"Kenapa saeng? Kau tidak ingin menikahi hyung tampanmu ini?" Siwon terkekeh, dibalas geraman Kyuhyun yang merasa di permainkan Siwon. Kyuhyun berdiri, menendang kaki Siwon sepintas, tiba-tiba lehernya terasa kering, ia merogoh kotak hitam yang dibawa Siwon tadi, sebotol wine. Dengan setengah menggerutu karena Siwon masih saja mengejeknya, Kyuhyun meminun Wine langsung dari botolnya.

Grep.

Kyuhyun hampir tersedak, ia meletakkan botol wine yang sudah seperempat kosong ke meja, Kyuhyun melirik lengan yang melingkar di perutnya. Hal biasa yang Siwon lakukan namun kini berbeda, Detak jantung Siwon terasa 2 kali lebih kencang, Kyuhyun mempu merasakannya.

"Jika bisa jujur, hyung tidak pernah rela member memiliki kehidupan lain selain Super Junior, katakan jika hyung ini egois, tapi hyung tidak ingin berbagi dengan orang lain. Hyung ingin Super Junior tetap menjadi Super Junior tak ada kehidupan lain, Terutama kau Saeng"

"..." Kyuhyun hanya terdiam ketika Siwon merebahkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Kyuhyun.

"Hyung tidak akan pernah bisa melihatmu bersama yang lain, tidak akan pernah rela, tapi hyung bisa apa"

Siwon melepas pelukannya, ia mendengus sebelum tertawa.

"Jja, hyung harus berangkat sekarang, habiskan makananmu saeng"

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Siwon dengan kaki melangkah pelan, ia masih meresapi kata-kata Siwon barusan. Kyuhyuh menyandar di dinding samping pintu, menunggu Siwon memakai sepatunya dan merapikan tuxedonya.

"Okay, Kau bisa ke apartemen hyung jika bosan Kyu, mungkin saja Hyungdeul dan member lain akan pulang lebih larut" Siwon menyerahkan selembar kertas bertulis password apartemen Siwon ditangan Kyuhyun.

...

Kyuhyun terdiam, duduk bersandar di balkon dorm, ia menimang-nimang kertas di tangannya, ini sudah pukul 8 malam, dan memberdeul belum juga menampakkan batang hidung mereka. Kyuhyun bosan, tepat seperti perkiraan Siwon, namun Kyuhyun juga ragu, apa ia benar jika memilih untuk menginap di apartemen Siwon? Bukankah itu jauh lebih membosankan? Siwon bahkan kadang pulang setelah pagi menjelang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri, .Siwon. nama itu berputar-putar di kepalanya, salah satu hyung kesayangannya, yang bertindak menjadi tamengnya, bahkan melebihi appanya sekalipun. Siwon adalah orang pertama yang akan selalu mencarinya saat turun dari pesawat, membantu Kyuhyun mengatur koper, bahkan membantunya memilihkan pakaian mana yang bagus ia kenakan. Siwon tahu semua makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun, tahu bagaimana wajah Kyuhyun jika berat badannya naik, dan olahraga apa yang akan Kyuhyun pilih jika diajak Ke gym, Kyuhyun tidak suka Kopi, tapi jika itu Siwon, ia bahkan menghabiskan kopinya dalam sekali tenggak. Dan Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu kisah masa lalu Siwon, bahkan yang paling buruk sekalipun.

Lalu bagaimana jika nanti tak ada lagi Siwon di hidupnya? Siwonnya sudah menjadi milik orang lain dan bukan dirinya lagi?

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat, ia berdiri meraih coat panjangnya, syal dan masker. Ia memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemen Siwon, paling tidak jika Siwon memang belum pulang, ia masih bisa bertemu Siwon pagi hari sebelum berangkat menjalani rutinitas hariannya.

...

Dan kini, menempuh perjalanan yang tidak terlalu jauh akhirnya Kyuhyun berdiri disini, di depan apartemen Siwon yang lebih menyerupai penthouse, ia merogoh sakunya, menekan tombol sesuai dengan yang tertera di kertas itu.

Klik. Cklek.

Lampu ruangan berpendar saat Kyuhyun membuka pintunya, dan terkunci otomatis saat ia menutupnya kembali, Kyuhyun meletakkan sepatunya di rak belakang Pintu, disamping sepatu milik Siwon yang berukuran hampir sama dengannya, ia melirik ke deretan paling bawah, dan disitu.. sendal dengan kepala bebek pemberian ELF untuknya masih tersimpan rapi.

Namja itu meletakkan tasnya di sofa putih dibawah figura besar Super Junior, ia mengamatinya sekilas sebelum mengitari gambar-gambar lainnya, ini bukan pertama kali Kyuhyun berada di apartemen Siwon, saat kaki Siwon cedera beberapa waktu lalu Kyuhyun dan Donghae menginap beberapa malam disini, lalu saat Siwon berada di taiwan, hongkong dan saat trip bersama keluarganya, Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk menghabiskan waktu di apartemen Siwon, terakhir ia berada disini saat Kangin mencoba kemampuan memasaknya dan nyaris membakar apartemen Siwon, setelah itu Kyuhyun tidak tahu lagi jika Siwon mengganti Password Apartemennya.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti, mengamati figura-figura kecil di partisi, bingkai-bingkai Siwon bersama keluarganya, dan dirinya. Ia mengingat betapa malunya Kyuhyun saat Orang tua Siwon meminta Siwon mengajak 'yeoja' manis bergaun merah di bingkai foto itu untuk menemui mereka, dan betapa lucu wajah Appa Siwon ketika anaknya mengatakan jika itu adalah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kadang berfikir, Siwon terlalu menempatkannya di posisi spesial, memberinya spasi yang banyak dalam kehidupan pribadi Siwon, bukan hanya sekedar fan service, tapi lebih kepada 'service' pribadi untuknya. Siwon akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengetuk kamarnya ketika Kyuhyun belum juga keluar untuk makan malam bersama, meskipun hanya 5 menit. Siwon akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan mengetuk kepalanya kesal ketika Kyuhyun terlalu memforsir tenaganya, Dan Siwonlah orang pertama yang rela berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya tepat pukul 12 malam hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

Lalu, bagaimana jika Kyuhyun bukan lagi prioritasnya? Bagaimana Jika Siwon tidak lagi menjadi orang pertama itu?

Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng, ia meletakkan figura itu ke posisinya semula. Lalu berjalan menuju dapur, membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dingin, mata Kyuhyun terpaku pada sebuah bingkisan putih di atas meja, dengan penasaran Kyuhyun mencoba melirik isinya. Dan tidak lama ia tersenyum.

"Yak! Choi Siwon!" Gerutunya, tangannya sibuk membuka bingkisan itu, dimana bermacam-macam cemilan tersedia untuknya.

...

Cklek.

Pintu apartemen Siwon terbuka, menampakkan namja dengan balutan tuxedo tersenyum manis, Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik menonton acara Televisi sambil mengunyak keripik kentang tidak menyadari kedatangan Siwon, ia malah menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja. Siwon melirik meja makannya, dimana bingkisannya sudah terbuka, ia terkekeh, Kyuhyun benar-benar..

"Belum tidur?"

Kyuhyun berbalik, ia menggeleng sambil mengacungkan keripik kentangnya.

"Gomawo"

Siwon mengangguk, ia mengambil posisi disamping Kyuhyun seraya melepas tuxedonya, menyisakan kemeja berwarna putih. Ia mencomot beberapa keripik dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Apa bahagia?"

"Hm?" Siwon melirk Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Sungmin hyung"

"Ne, ia terlihat sangat bahagia"

"..." Kyuhyun terdiam, menyerahkan keipik kentangnya ke tangan kiri Siwon.

"Apa nanti kau juga seperti itu?"

"..." Kini giliran Siwon yang terdiam, ia menatap pandangan Kyuhyun yang kosong.

"Pasti sangat bahagia"

"Jangan memikirkan hal-hal aneh Kyukyu, Ah, bagaimana kalau kita bermain saja" Siwon melonjak di samping Kyuhyun, yang dibalas wajah grumpy dongsaengnya itu.

"Aiissshh, aku lelah, mau tidur" Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di paha Siwon, menjadikan paha keras itu sebagai bantalnya. Siwon terkekeh, sikap manja Kyuhyun adalah yang terbaik menurutnya. Tangan besar Siwon mengelus rambut messy Kyuhyun, sesekali ia akan menyuapi Kyuhyun dengan keripik kentang.

"Hyung"

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kau tidak usah menikah kelak?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan yang membuatnya tidak tidur semalaman bisa lolos dari mulut Kyuhyun. Siwon menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun, memainkan ujung lengan baju kaus Kyuhyun.

"Wae?"

"Ani hyung, aku belum siap"

Siwon tersenyum, setidaknya ia dan Kyuhyun berfikiran yang sama, sama-sama tidak ingin kehilangan.

"Jika bisa hyung akan meminta seperti itu Kyu, tapi kita memiliki kehidupan yang sejatinya harus kita lewati, bukankah memiliki keluarga kecil juga impianmu?" Siwon kembali mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk namun secepatnya menggeleng.

"Aku tidak berfikir seperti itu kini hyung" Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya, bersila menghadap Siwon, matanya sudah memerah, Siwon yang melihat itu menyimpan keripiknya.

"hei.. ssstt, dont cry please" Siwon mengusap-usap pipi Kyuhyun. Hatinya mendadak sakit hanya dengan melihat wajah murung Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, aku mohon, jangan menikah kelak" Suara Kyuhyun bergetar, hidungnya mulai memerah. Siwon merengkuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Menghirup aroma alami yang Kyuhyun keluarkan dari tubuhnya. Feromon yang benar-benar sempurna bagi Siwon.

"Mianhe.."

Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar, Siwon yakin Kyuhyun menangis. Jika bisa jujur, Siwon pun ingin menangis kini, hanya membayangkan suatu saat nanti Kyuhyun berdiri di altar bersama yeoja malah membuat hatinya mengernyit perih.

Cukup lama mereka berada dalam posisi ini, hingga Siwon melepas pelukannya, jarinya mengusap air mata yang masih menetes dari sudut mata Kyuhyun, wajahnya bergerak mengecup kening Kyuhyun cukup lama, lalu turun ke kedua matanya tepat di tahi lalat kecil Kyuhyun, hidung merahnya, Siwon tersenyum, wajah mereka sangat dekat kini, hanya berjarak beberapa jari, mata Kyuhyun malah menariknya, seperti sebuah magnet Siwon masih berada di posisi itu.

"Nae dongsaeng, Cho Kyuhyun" Bisik Siwon.

Entah ada setan apa, atau mereka terhanyut suasana, Siwon kini semakin mendekati bibir Kyuhyun, bibir berwarna merah tebal dan basah, Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya, percaya dengan apa yang akan Siwon lakukan.

Nafas Siwon mulai beradu dengan nafas Kyuhyun, jarak mereka semakin sempit, Siwon memejamkan matanya, tersisa 2 centi lagi sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun, dan..

Drrrtt...drrrttt..

Ponselnya bergetar,memutus kontak diantara mereka, Siwon berdehem salah tingkah sementara Kyuhyun langsung pamit ingin ke kamar mandi.

"A-aku ke kamar mandi dulu hyung"

Siwon mengacak rambutnya lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya, ia meraih ponsel di saku kemejanya.

"Yeobseo?"

"..."

"Ne, Kyukyu bersamaku"

"..."

"Arraseo, dia baik-baik saja"

"..."

"Ne, jaljayo"

Klik.

Siwon menghela nafas berat, apa yang ia lakukan, diantara mereka masih memegang teguh prinsip 'normal' sebagai seorang laki-laki, lalu apa yang tadi ia lakukan. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sebagai seorang yeoja? Ya Tuhan, ada apa ini.

Siwon menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa, memejamkan matanya, menekan keinginannya untuk menatap Kyuhyun, ia takut, takut jika Kyuhyun marah padanya.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Siwon cepat-cepat memejamkan matanya, berpura-pura tertidur. Langkah kaki Kyuhyun mendekatinya, ah tidak melewatinya. Jantung Siwon berdetak cepat, yang ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi, Kyuhyun menghindarinya.

Siwon sudah akan membuka matanya dan memohon maaf pada Kyuhyun sebelum..

Chup.

..Bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu. Seseorang mengecupnya, hanya sebuah kecupan ringan sebelum sebuah suara terdengar tepat di telinga Siwon.

"Jaljayo hyung"

Jantung Siwon terhenti detik itu juga, Kyuhyun mengecupnya, di bibir, setelah apa yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu, apa ini pertanda jika..

Ah, Siwon membuka matanya, bertepatan dengan Kyuhyun yang memasuki kamar tamunya, Siwon berdiri, ia benar-benar baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Semua hal yang ia lakukan pada Kyuhyun, selalu menjadi sandaran Kyuhyun, menjadi nomor 1 Kyuhyun, benci melihat Kyuhyun bersama orang lain, dan ini.. ia menginginkan Kyuhyun, lebih dari sekedar Dongsaeng, ia menginginkan Kyuhyun sebagai his other half, sebagian dari dirinya. Memperlengkap jiwanya yang kosong.

Siwon bergegas, berlari kecil dan berdiri terpaku di depan kamar yang baru saja dimasuki Kyuhyun. Jika ia tidak salah, ia berharap Kyuhyun juga sama dengannya. Persetan dengan dosa dan pendosa, ia membutuhkan ini sekarang.

Dan dengan keteguhan hati, Siwon meraih kenop pintu, menarik nafas dalam.

"Kyu, saranghae"

...

END

Eaaaaa, lah kok END, ya emang END, menggantung? Sengaja hahahahahahha *digorok readers*

Idenya sejak semalam, malah sudah janji sama Game407 bakal update pagi-pagi banget, dan hhhh qai ternyata g bisa, bisanya update jam segini, sore pula..

Gimana..gimana.. gantung banget ya? Lah itu kissingnya g jadi hihjhihihiihi sengaja hahahah *Digorok lagi*

Ya udah, enjoy this story

LOVE

QAI_


End file.
